


I Wish You Wouldn’t Have Said That

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fights, M/M, Potential Breakup?, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Luz doesn’t get angry often. Toye has seen him angry twice in the past five years of knowing him.





	I Wish You Wouldn’t Have Said That

Luz doesn’t get angry often. Toye has seen him angry twice in the past five years of knowing him. 

That being said, when Luz does get angry, he because psychotic. Luz blacks out and can barely remember what he said the next day. He will scream, kick, punch, cry, anything to release the pent up emotion. Because he rarely gets angry, Luz has a lot of things built up and when he finally releases them, he becomes an explosion that damages everyone and everything around him.

Toye didn’t even realize that he had set Luz off. They were lazily playing Monopoly and smoking, when suddenly Luz stands up and kicks the stereo off of the table. The music skips, but keeps playing, which results in Luz continuously kicking it until it shuts all the way off.

“What are you doing?” Toye asks his boyfriend, dropping the dice onto the coffee table. They slide off the table, landing on snake eyes. Toye notices but doesn’t say anything.

Luz turns around, tears streaming down his bright red face. Toye instantly recognizes his anger. Luz is breathing heavily, just looking at Toye, who is standing completely still, balancing on one crutch.

“Luz… Please calm down.” Toye whispers, taking a hop forward on his one good leg, which only results in Luz rushing him, tackling him onto the couch. Luz is screaming in Toye’s face as he swats at his face. Luz’s fists aren’t actually hurting Toye, but he definitely didn’t want to see what this could escalate to.

“George, stop!” Toye yells, trying to grab Luz’s wrist, which only makes him more angry and Luz starts to actually connect his first to Toye’s face.

“You asshole!” Luz yells, tears dripping down his face. “You’re cheating! You… You… Ugh!” 

Luz gets off of Toye and picks up the monopoly game, going to the open window and tossing it out onto the street below. He then turns his attention to the coffee table, kicking it and hitting it as to not feel the urge to hit Toye.

“Stop!” Toye yells as the skin on George’s knuckles start to break up, leaving red droplets of blood on the coffee table. Toye stands again, balancing the best he can on his one good leg. He knows that if he doesn’t settle Luz down soon, things would get very, very bad.

Toye wraps his arms around Luz from behind, trying to hold his arms to the side. Luz attempts to break free. “Get off Toye! Get off! I wish you would have fucking died in Bastogne, asshole! Asshole!”

Toye lets go in shock, letting Luz stomp out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Toye sits back down on the couch, letting what just happen sink in. Toye doesn’t even realize that he has fallen asleep until there is a knocking on the door. 

Toye sighs, noticing the light streaming through the open window, casting shadows on the damage that Luz had done. He realizes that he must have slept through the night, which meant that Luz hadn’t returned home.

Toye grabs his crutches, slowly making his way to the door. He looks through the peephole. Luz is looking back at him, with a cut above his eyebrow, a bloody nose, and a bad gash on his bottom lip. Toye throws open the door. He forgets everything that had happened last night and immediately goes into protective mode.

“Who did this to you?” Toye asks, feeling his adrenaline increase and heart start to beat faster.

“I picked a fight, it’s nothing.” Luz says, frowning. “You’re not mad at me?”

Toye remembers everything that happened last night. “You should come in.” Toye refuses to say anything else until he has addressed Luz’s wounds.

“I am mad at you.” Toye says simply. 

Luz nods “You should be. I’m an asshole.” 

“You are.”

“I was just… so fucking angry. I had a long week, and I know it’s no excuse, but everything was just weighing me down and I just blew. I’ll fix everything I broke, and I’ll buy a new Monopoly game. Shit, Joe, just take me back. I know I don’t fucking deserve you, especially after all that, but I cannot live without you. I know it sounds over dramatic as hell, but I can’t. I love you… so much.”

“Do you really wish I was dead?” 

Luz looks up, a horrified look in his eyes. “No!” He shouts, shaking his head furiously. “No, no, no. Like I said, I’m an asshole. If you were dead… I… I can’t even imagine it. I would be nothing. I said all that shit out of anger.”

“I wish you wouldn’t have said that.” Toye says, resisting the slight urge to cry that he rarely gets.

Luz nods, not even trying to excuse his behavior. 

“Listen… I’ll have to think about it, okay? Take some clothes and stay somewhere else for a while. I’m… I’m really fucking hurt, George. I…” Toye takes a deep breathe. “I’ll call Lipton and see if Speirs is okay if you take their couch for a while, okay?”

Luz is shocked, but he understands that what he said and what he did was potentially unforgivable. He told his best friend, his boyfriend, his soulmate, that he wanted him dead. He physically beat him. He hurt him. Maybe he hurt him enough that Toye wouldn’t take him back. Even thinking about it made Luz’s heart shrink, and his stomach so sick that he could have threw up right there. Luz goes to their bedroom and grabs a backpack, throwing some clothes in as Toye calls Lipton.

“They said it’s okay if you crash there for a week or two.” Toye says when Luz reemerges from the bedroom, bag over his shoulder. Luz nods, heading out the door, when Toye’s voice stops him.

“George.” He calls out.

“Yes?” Luz has the slightest hope that Toye will tell him to stop, tell him to stay, tell him he forgives him. Luz would turn around, run to Toye. Kiss him. Hug him. Apologize and never, ever, ever stop apologizing. But that doesn’t happen.

“Don’t forget your car keys.” 

Luz grabs his keys and leaves the apartment with tears falling down his face.


End file.
